Fright Feature Figure: Ray Stantz
Fright Feature Figure: Ray Stantz an action figure which is part of Kenners The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line's Fright Feature set. Based loosely off The Real Ghostbusters animated series Ray Stantz. The Fright Feature group also included Peter, Egon, Winston, and Janine (released shortly after the other four figures). Later, Kenner also released "Green Ghost with Proton Pack", which had similar mechanic fright ability. Toy Descriptions Ray Stantz with Fork Lift Weapon and Jail Jaw Ghost Front of Card Notes Hair Raises! Eyes Enlarge! Ears Extend! Back of Card Instruction 1. To activate Fright Features press the right arm of figure to the body. 2. Slide Fork Lift Weapon onto left arm as shown. 3. The Fork Lift Weapon has a fork for picking up ghosts. 4. The Jail Jaw Ghost has horns that clip onto Hero Figures. Series Description Description from Action Toy Guide 1988: One look at these guys and you'll know there's a ghost around! Squeeze his arm and each of The Real Ghostbusters Heroes gets his own scared look. Description from Action Toy Guide 1989: There's a special surprise feature in each hero. All have flashy outfits, a weapon and companion ghost. Variation Information *American Line: Standard version. *Canada Line: Standard version. *Brazilian Line: Logo altered like rest of line. *Argentina Line: Jail Jaw Ghost are solid teal color. *UK Line: Standard version. *French/Dutch Line: Standard version. *German Line: Standard version. *Italian Line: Standard version. Trivia *The figure has Ecto Goggles on his head. *The Fright Feature set is the most common of the Kenner Real Ghostbusters line. It was made in all eight major markets. **The set was also the only version of the Ghostbusters heroes to be reprinted in the Brazilian Caça-Fantasmas Toy Line. *Jail Jaw Ghost was reprinted as a glow in the dark toy two times. First time with Toy Weapon: Ghost Trap which lacks paint, and a second time with Ecto-Glow Hero Figure: Egon Spengler and it had eyes painted blue. *The Jocsa Argentina reprint of this figure has Jail Jaw Ghost in a teal color instead of red. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, the new Ghostbusters go after the Jail Jaw Ghost. *On pages three to five of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, the Fright Features Ray design is used as the look of the future version of Ray. Gallery Overall FrightFeatureActionFiguresGuide.jpg|From Action Toy Guide 1988 ActionToyGuide1989FrightFeature.png|From Action Toy Guide 1989 Frightline.png|From American run of the Fright Feature line FrightFiguresRay01.png|Ray Stantz front from the American pressing FrightFiguresRay02.png|Ray Stantz back from the American pressing KennertoysinCanadaFrightFeaturesRayv3Sc01.png|Ray Stantz front from the Canada pressing KennertoysinCanadaFrightFeaturesRayv3Sc02.png|Ray Stantz back from the Canada pressing JocsaFrightFiguresRay01.png|Ray Stantz front from the Argentina pressing KennertoysinUKFrightFiguresRay1.png|Ray Stantz front from the UK pressing KennertoysinUKFrightFeaturescardback.png|Ray Stantz back from the UK pressing GermanFrightFiguresRay01.png|Ray Stantz front from the Germany pressing GermanFrightFiguresRay02.png|Ray Stantz back from the Germany pressing IDW Comics FutureRayStantz01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 FutureRayStantz02.jpg| As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 FutureRayStantz03.jpg| As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 Category:Kenner